Life After the Venturi's
by Double-O-9-and-a-half
Summary: Casey never thought she'd live with her dad but she did... Casey also thought that the toilets at the mall were the worst place to make out with a random... That is until she met a certain Venturi...
1. Coming Home

****

**A/N:**Hi eveybody, this is my very First Life With Derek Story, so I would very much appreciate it if I got lots of constructive critisism! I watched this show a couple of times and now because the time it was on has changed and I can only access the channel it is on between 6am to 4pm I can't watch it anymore, so this is where I come for my Life With Derek fix lol. I would greatly appreciate it if I could be helped out if and when (it's pretty much garaunteed to happen) I screw info up people could tell me? And I would like to know a few things like birthdays, school times, where they live(because I live very far away from Canada) etc if people know them? I will send anyone who gives this information to me a big thank-you review-reply!!!!! Oh, and the first few bits are email addresses so I had to put spaces in between so it would show up...

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Life With Derek,never will,if I did I would be able to watch more of it...according to the fics I've read it belongs to the Disney Channel? Is that right, because here it's shown on Nickelodeon!

****

**To:** Casey53 noraandgeorge you know Lizzie and I have been living with George and his kids for the past 5 months and things are great. I'm really happy.

I hope you are too. How are things with your dad?

I'm sending Lizzie to stay for a couple of days as they have a week long break soon because of some school strike thing.

I love you and miss you so much

Love,

Mum

**6 months later**

**To:** casey 53 noraandgeorge and I have broken up. Lizzie and one of his sons don't get along, three weeks ago she broke his nose! George said he'd had enough and it was either sending Lizzie to live with you and your dad or we move out. I couldn't let him make me choose between him and my Lizzie so we moved out. I want you to move back home with us.

Love,

Mum

I stared at the computer screen again. Like I have for the past week and a half. I didn't know if I wanted to leave here. I have so much here. The streets have got to me. I thrive off it now. It's what I do to get away from everything. Lizzie even loved it. I taught her so much of what I have learnt here and nothing of it is to do with school. Going back to live with mum would hurt to much. She didn't want me living with them because they were afraid that something might happen between me and George's eldest kid Derek. Like that would ever happen. I knew him from school and he was an obnoxious prick. So instead of having to live with him I offered to live with dad and mum whole heartedly agreed that I should. She said it would be good for me. And it has been. I've made so many friends here that I would never have dreamed of speaking to back home. But I've also made enemies. In particular one that wants his five hundy back. I already schooled him twice so he's definitely not getting it back.

"What ya doing Case?" I jumped.

"Dad, you gave me a fright. I'm just checking my emails. I have something I should tell you.' I swung around in my swivel chair. 'A week and a half ago I got an email from mum saying she broke up with George and she wants me to move back with her."

"Well, are you going to?" Dad asked a little to quick for my liking.

"I don't know."

"I think you should honey. It would be good for you." Where have I heard that before?

"Dad, I can't just leave. I have to much here. Joaquin for instance."

"I don't like you hanging around that boy, he's a bad influence on you. Look at you. Ever since you met him you've started dressing more like a boy, you even dyed your brown hair black!"

"DAD" I yelled. It's not the first time we've gotten into a fight.

"No Casey, I don't want to hear it, I'm ringing your mother tonight and you will move back in with her in a week."

XXXXX

So that is why now, a week later I am walking into the same school I attended just over a year ago, except this time, I wasn't starting as a preppy corked-arse girl, I was starting as what looked like an "Emo".

As I walked down the corridor I got looks from left, right and centre. A lot of sniggers, probably about what I looked like. I don't blame them either. I was wearing black fish-nets underneath a black mini skirt, topped off with an extremely white halter-top. I had my hair straightened, so it looked blacker than ever and my eyes were totally blacked out, whilst wearing my shocking green contacts. This first day should be interesting I thought to myself.

"OH. MY. GOD. CASEY. Is that you?" I heard I high pitched scream from somewhere in front of me. Next thing I knew I was attacked by my old best friend Emily.

"Ah, Emily, my lung capacity isn't that much." She let me go as I struggled to get my breath back.

"So where is your locker?"

"Same place as a year ago, Em."

"You can thank me for that, I got on the school council after you left and managed to talk the office lady into keeping your one free because I knew you would come back, and here you are!" She gushed out with an excited grin on here face. "Oh, and you know that councillor you always used to go and see about your mum and dad… he left about two weeks ago, we have a new one called Mr Shannen."

"Oh, well, I… I don't need one anymore anyway. After living with my dad I'm fine." At that a guy; vaguely familiar walked up to use and hugged Emily from behind.

" Der,' As she expressed her affection for this "Der" I cleared my throat loudly. 'Oh, sorry. Casey, you remember Derek?" How could I not, he's all Emily went on about when she found out my mum was dating his dad, she was sorely disappointed when she found I was moving to my dads and there would be no sleep overs.

"How could I forget?" I muttered boredly.

"Grade-grubber back already?" He smirked.

"Could you get that printed on a tee for me _Der_, I thought you would come up with some new material by now." He went to open his mouth to reply, but before he could I started again, "And by the way, the stereotype "Emo" doesn't bother me so think of something else." And with I walked to my locker to put all my books back in and make my space again. The first thing I did was put a picture of Joaquin up. I miss him heaps already!

"Who's the hottie in the pic?" Emily caught up with me and was staring over my shoulder.

"his name is Joaquin, and you shouldn't be looking like that, aren't you with Derek?" I cocked one eyebrow at her

"Yeah, but still, _Joaquin_ is good looking. You two get on when you were at your dad's?"

"No way, he's like my brother, he taught me everything I know."

"What do you mean?" Oh shit.

"Um, nothing. We better get to class now. See ya round."

XXXXX

"That day went so slow" I said to Emily as we walked down the corridor.

"I know I can't…" She was cut off my phone ringing. I looked at the screen for caller I.D.

"Sorry Em, I have to take this…"

"Hey, Lad, how are you?" I squealed at the sound of his voice.

"I miss you so much!!! What are you doing? I told you, you can't call me til half past when I get home."

"I have a surprise for you. Where are you now?"

" I'm in the corridor just about to walk up the door actually, what is it?"

" Just look up." I looked up and screamed again. He was here! I ran towards him and gave him the most massive hug I have ever given anyone and he spun me around a couple of times.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I went to the address you gave me for where you would be living and Lizzie answered the door and told me where your school is, so here I am." I hugged him again.

"Wait, why was Lizzie home?" I wondered out loud.

"She said she came home early from school cause she wasn't feeling very well."

"Casey,' Emily cut me back to reality, 'Are you going to introduce me?"

"Ah, Joaquin, this is Emily; Emily, Joaquin."

"Hi Emily. Do you mind if I steal Lad, ah Case for a while?" He flashed her his pearly white's and she melted.

"Of course, I have to go meet Der, after his hockey practise. Bye."

"Ok, Lad. Lets go get a hot chocolate for Lizzie or something and you san show me where you live now."

XXXXX

"Yeah, so this is my room." I nodded awkwardly. I missed him and the street so much already I didn't know where to start.

"I came here with a surprise for you Lad, so I guess I better tell you before I forget."

"You turning up at my school was surprise enough!"

"Yeah, well you remember Chris Bennet?' I nodded, 'Well apparently he's coming to school round here in two weeks and word is it's his old school friend Sam' s school."

"Sam who?" I kind of froze up. I hope he doesn't know it's my school, because if he does, I'm dead meat.

"Uh, I don't know actually. But I had better go, I got to go check into the motel i'm staying at."

"Your staying here?" He gave me a big bear hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Yup. I've got other business to tend to but I promise to see you before I leave on Sundsay k?"

"Ok. Bye." Lizzie and I waved and after he had left I shut the door and went straight to my bag that I'd dropped just inside the kitchen and pulled out a CD.

"Lizzie, you remember what you saw and did last time you were at dads with me?"

"How could I forget, it was awesome!"

"Ok, well I brought a couple of new tracks with me so I thought we could do something for the talent quest. Of course when we audition it won't be anything like our actual performance. I'll think up something classical for auditions ok?" Lizzie stopped to think for a minute before agreeing.

"Great, everyone is going to be so rocked when they see it. Oh, and don't tell mom either ok?"

"Got it. Now put the music on. Why does Joaquin call you Lad?"

"We were watching an English movie and in it they called all the men "lads", so Joaquin thought it would be funny to call me it, because I was like one of the "Lads"."

"Ok, well lets have a listen to these tracks then."

I put on the music and cranked it up.

"Just go when you felt it, alright?" Lizzie looked at me and without another word we just got into the mood. It felt so good to be able to listen to this music again. As it pulsed through me I just could help myself I started moving like I used to with Joaquin and the boys. Lizzie was getting pretty good too, she must have practised when she came back home. I didn't notice the front door open as we flowed with the music. But I did notice how the music suddenly stopped. Lizzie kind of grabbed me to stand me still.

"What is going on here? Casey?" Mum looked at me wearily.

"I… Uh…"

"You nothing. Go to your room, I don't ever want to see that again,' she turned to Lizzie, 'and especially not from you. It's an insult to classical!"

A/N:I think that's all I have to say so please go and review!!! If you want to know more about why I chose to write quite a different (well I think it's different) just ask...

Double-oh-9-and-a-half

XXXX


	2. PARTAY!

**A/N: Ok, I'm going to (TRY TO) clear things up… George and Nora decided to try the two families living together, they announced this on Casey's 16th birthday. So Casey decided she would go and live with her Dad in Philadelphia. She lived there for a year, before Nora moved out of George's because they didn't know that Edwin and Lizzie really liked each other, but because they couldn't admit their feelings Lizzie and Edwin were mean to each other and instead fought a lot, Lizzie broke Ed's nose so the Lizzie and Nora moved out. Casey then moved back in with her Mom and her sister. But she changed while living at her Dad's. She met Joaquin, who showed her the 'underground' life, like battling and stuff (dancing). **

**So if that is way to confusing and you would like to know more, just put it in your review and I will answer any burning questions!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Life With Derek, but I've heard that about three different companies do lol… Nickelodeon, Disney Channel and Family Channel… I don't know if they are all the same thing, but good luck to them for trying to split it three ways… I know what I'd take first hehe…**

**CHAPTER 2**

When I got to school I asked Emily if she knew about any parties that were happening this weekend, she said she knew of one that Derek had invited her to. I asked her if she was going to go and she looked at me as if I was nuts.

"Ah, no way' she'd said, ' I know what those parties are like, full of jocks that are drunk."

"Oh come on, Em. It would be fun, we should go. It would keep you in Derek's good books!" I tried to persuade her. I really wanted to go. It would be the closest thing to back at what I would consider home. Home.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Oh, you know, just trying to start fresh here." She just looked at me strangely, yet still agreed to go and take me.

XXXXX

Unlike the calculus test I had last Friday--don't ask how that went, you don't want to know--Saturday couldn't come fast enough. It was pretty awesome of Mom to let me go. All I had to tell was that I thought I would try and be a little more social than I was last time I was here and she was sweet. She even told me to try and find a nice boy too.

Gag!

The availability of internet porn effectively nixed the existence of "The Nice Guy" back in 1930.

But it was pretty cool how mum also let Lizzie come to, she must have gotten over this afternoon, so that's a plus.

"You know you would look pretty alright if it wasn't for those holey jeans." Lizzie looked at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Leave me alone. At least I'm not dressed like a tart. Shudder!" Because we all know that girls' with holey jeans get JUST AS MUCH ACTION as the girls with the pony skirt mini.

Lizzie rolled her eyes in response. "Just Drive." She urged.

XXXXX

I pulled up a couple of houses away because I knew it would be hell trying to get out when we wanted to leave. As we walked up I noticed that Lizzie was getting a little nervous. She was doing that thing with her hands.

"Lizzie, have ever actually been to a party?"

"Yeah, you took me to that one…"She trailed off.

"Ok, one where you know most of the people?" Argh, here we go, she already hasn't let go of my shirt.

"Alright, we have to go find Emily, so can you let go of my shirt?"

"Yeah, ah sorry Case."

I found Emily standing all by herself with Derek only like, two metres away.

"Hey Em,' I shouted and she all but ran to Lizzie and I. 'Derek's just over there, why aren't you with him?"

"Oh, he just wants to hang with his mates he said." Trust, more like hit on some slag that's more than willing.

"We should go say hi." Emily started to blabber on about how she was really thirsty and went to go get drinks. I twisted my black cap back around the right way and pulled it low as I proceeded to say hi to Derek.

"Hi _Derek_." I said in a low menacing tone right behind him. He spun around.

"Ah, do I like, know you?" He asked.

"Yeah,' I took my hat off 'It's me, "grade-grubber"' He looked me up and down and smirked.

"Oh, yeah. You look um, pretty butch there." He laughed and one of his mates high-fived him.

"Oh nothing out of the norm then." I replied. It's better dancing in clothes like this than in something that's likely to fly up.

"She's dressed to dance." Lizzie cut in, matter-of-factly.

"Lizzie, shut up." I whispered harshly as I nudged her.

"I didn't think you danced without a pair of tights MacDonald." Derek laughed again and gained another high-five.

"Yeah, real funny. Let's go find Em Lizzie." I was about to turn around when Derek shouted " Show us something then."

"Nah, man I don't have my tights." I looked at him plainly and walked away. If I called Joaquin he might just still be awake, it's only quarter to ten.

"Yo, Lizzie, Emily is just over there go talk to her I gotta go make a call. A'ight?" I couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they saw what I was about to do.

"Ok, so you can be here in half an hour? Sweet. See you then." I flipped my phone shut and walked back inside only to find Lizzie face to face with some kid that looked vaguely familiar. As I got closer I recognised him as Edwin, mum's ex-boyfriend's younger son. Derek's younger brother.

"Yo, Lizzie. Give it a rest." I said as I stood in between them.

"Lizzie,' Edwin taunted, 'are you chicken?" and with that Lizzie shoved passed me and grabbed him by his shirt.

" I am NOT chicken. I'll break your nose again if your not careful." She threatened. I left her to it, I knew there would be no stopping her. There was a bit of a crowd starting to gather at this point and at the front of them was Derek and his posse.

"Hey, hey, hey. Get off him." He broke Lizzie off Edwin and shoved her shadily.

"Oi, don't shover her like that!" I got in Derek's face. I don't let anyone touch my little sister like that. No-one.

"And what are you gonna do about it." He leant back and smirked at me.

"Trust me, whatever it is, it won't be pretty." I smirked back at him.

"Oh, come on now. I'm sure it could be the least bit pretty." He moved towards me, tried to touch me, looking all confident and what not, until I whacked him one. He looked at me while touching the spot where I'd just hit.

"What is your problem, ya freakin' dyk." He yelled at me. I reached out to hit him again but Emily and Lizzie stopped me.

"I don't care what you do in your own time, but when your girlfriend is at the same party as you, it's a wise idea not to try and grope her friend." I started for him again, but stopped inches from his face when I heard someone call my name.

"Lad? Lizzie?" Thank god for Joaquin. I ran over to him and dragged him over to where the drinks were being kept. I pulled out a handful and put it inside a tea towel I found in the kitchen. My fist hurt like a bitch.

"What did you so now Lad?" He chuckled at me.

"I punched the arsehole who tried to feel me up while his girlfriend, MY… friend,' I couldn't really say she was my best friend anymore. Ever since I got back I just feel like we have… inconsolable differences. 'was only a couple of feet away."

"I see. I knew you have always had a temper." He pulled me into a bear hug. 'You alright though?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just got a bit of a sore fist, that's all." I forced out a laugh. 'come on. Let's go dance or find Emily or something." We walked back through to the living room where everyone was back to normal socialising. I spotted Emily. Leaning over Derek, making a fuss and he was lapping up the attention. He saw me and pulled Emily onto his lap and put his arms around her and smirked. I just rolled my eyes and scanned the room for Lizzie. She came running up to me as soon as she saw me.

"What were you thinking?" she asked me.

"what do you mean? I was thinking that he tried to feel me up so I gave him something to think about. An no doubt he will be thinking about it for sometime. He'll have a nice shiner for at least a week." I said, quite chuffed with myself.

"It was awesome!" She exclaimed. I just laughed at her.

"Come on let's go dance." I dragged them both to the middle of the room where there were others dancing. We just started mucking round and making Joaquin sandwiches and a familiar song came on

"_Snap your fingers, to the step, you can do it all by yourself; baby girl, what's your name, let me talk to you, let me buy you drank…"_

Lizzie and I started jumping up and down. This was the first song we danced to back in Philadelphia. It was fun, dancing. It was the first time I haven't felt some sort of pressure to win. Just mucking around. Mint. Lizzie and I bounced and twisted and turned to the music until it had finished. A more slower song came on and Lizzie buggered off to dance with none other than Edwin. Who would of guessed? Anyway I had a quick dance with Joaquin before I snuck off to hook my Ipod up to the sound system. I chose something light that would be easy for Lizzie and I to 'show-off' to. "Lip Gloss" by Lil Mama.

I found Lizzie asking Joaquin where I had gone. I answered for him saying that I had to go to the toilet when the music started playing. Lizzie looked at me questioningly and I nodded. We took to the floor like it was the last time we ever would. We popped, locked, twisted and shook or asses like it was what we were born to do, when midway through the song I did a double turn and landed perfectly into Joaquin's arms where he then ran his hands up my body. I pushed him away like I didn't want him, but truthfully I was loving every minute of this beautiful act we had going. He twisted me back and forth a dipped me low but I still had to pretend that I wasn't loving it. But the act never lasts very long, I gave in completely and danced like we were doing it right there on the dance floor. It was exhilarating. By this stage we had a little audience. I noticed this and almost stumbled but Joaquin caught me and dipped me extremely low to the ground. He lifted me back up and we kept going I turned around and wrapped one of legs around his and ran my hands up his torso, flicked my head up and saw someone gaping at my performance.

Sam.

**A/N: Wow, ok so remember ask and I will answer!!!! And should Casey really worry about Sam? I want to hear all your thoughts! I don't care if you just want to flame this fic!!! As long as it's in a review I'll accept it (No doubt there will be a bit of a… wordy response) but nevertheless I will accept and thank you for it!!!!!!**

**009 & ½ **


	3. Malls and Makeouts

"_**Touch-a touch-a touch-a me, I want to feel dirty." --Rocky Horror Picture Show, Janet singing "Creature Of the Night"**_

**Chapter 3**

But you see, it wasn't Sam I was worried about. It was the person standing on his left hand side that my knees buckle.

Chris Bennet.

Joaquin must have noticed he was here too, because next thing I knew, he was dragging me out of the circle that had formed around us and out the back door.

"Did you see…?" it was still a bit of a shock to me.

"Yeah, I told you he was coming your way. Was that Sam?" I nodded.

"I think I need to go now. Can you go find Lizzie. She knows where the car is. I'm going to find Emily." I ran off to find Emily and dragged her back to the car before she could ask what was going on.

"What do you think your doing?' She shrieked at me when we got to the car. 'I was having fun!" She folded her arms and put the 'I'm not going anywhere with you. I think your crazy' stance on.

"Ah, I have to be home in ten minutes." I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to other while avoiding eye contact with Emily.

"Ok, well Derek can give me a ride home. I don't have to be home for another hour and he said he would be leaving soon enough anyway. And by the way, don't think I'm going to forget about how you socked my boyfriend in the face." I put a triumphant grin on, but quickly changed to a neutral look again as I realised she wasn't actually happy about it.

"Hey, what's going on? We don't have to be home- Ow" I nudged Lizzie quickly and whispered in her ear "I'll tell you about in the car." then more loudly I turned to Emily and put a fake smile on my face and told her I would call her tomorrow.

"So why did we have to leave? I was so close to Edwin asking me out!" She slumped down in her seat.

"You remember me telling you about the dude I beat in a battle? Yeah. Well he turned up with Sam and apparently he is coming to our school.' I briefly looked at her before putting my eyes back on the road. 'What's up with you and Derek's little brother anyway?"

"I've liked him for ages. Except when we moved in together, it seemed like he didn't like me. So it was just easier to pick a fight with him. I didn't mean to break his nose, he was just being such a jerk. I just found out that he liked me after you and Derek… Fought." She laughed.

"We didn't fight. I punched him and backed out. That is hardly a fight. Anything for my little sis" I nudged her playfully with the hand a had on the gearstick.

"I'm glad you're my sister, Case. I wouldn't trade you for the world." I actually almost had teary eyes. I mean, I don't cry, but that was so nice. This is the only thing I missed while I was at my dad's. Lizzie.

"I love you too, you little brat. Come on let's get inside,' We had pulled up outside our house. 'Stay in my room tonight, we have lots of catching up to do." I slung my arm round her as we walked up to the front door.

XXXXX

The next day I woke up to the phone ringing. I looked at my alarm clock. 9:37. I groaned and rolled over.

"Casey. Honey, the phone's for you." Oh god. Doesn't anyone sleep around here?

"Don't talk in here Case. I want my sleep!" Lizzie managed to croak out before she went back to snoring. I walked out into the hallway and picked up the cordless.

"Hello?" I asked, still half asleep. A chirpy voice greeted me from the other end. Emily.

"Good your awake-'

"Just" I muttered.

"Right so after you left last night, that guy that came in with Sam, he asked about you." I stood up totally straight when she said that.

"Wha… what? What did he say?"

"He asked if any of us knew you. I said yes, Derek said 'yeah, that butch has major anger problems and Sam was like 'dude, why?'"

"Ok. Did he say anything else?"

"Yes. He agreed with Derek and told Sam he would find out soon enough. Casey, how do you know this guy?" I sighed inwardly, not really wanting to tell her about my 'secret' life at dad's.

"Um, long story. He used to go to the same school as me when I was at dad's. Turns out he is an old friend of Sam's. But Emily, I have to go. Lizzie needs some help with this stupid project. I'll call you later." I wasn't lying exactly, Lizzie just doesn't know about this project yet. She is so going to be happy with me when she is finally going out with Edwin.

"Ok, but don't worry about calling me. I'll call you. I'm going out with Derek today and I don't know when I'll be home. Buh-bye."

"Ok, Catch you up."

"Wait, since when do you say 'catch you up'" I ignored the question and put the phone back on the hook. But then picked it up again dialling a number I got out of mum's address book.

XXXXX

**DEREK'S P.O.V**

I was awoken from the weird dream I was having by the phone ringing. I've got to ask Sam about this dream I had, find out if there is something seriously wrong with me. Shaking the bad thoughts from my head I went to answer the phone.

"You got Derek." It was Emily. Shit. It's ten past ten. I'm meant to meeting here in the front yard at 11.

"You ready for today?" No. If I was to tell the truth, I would say 'No, I'm never ready to go out with you. I really don't like you.'. But instead I said "Of course, baby. Derek Venturi is _always _ready."

"Ok, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Yeah. Bye." I turned the phone off and then immediately back on and dialled Sam's number.

"Yeah, Sam. It's Derek."

"Oh, hey man, what's up? I thought you were going out with Emily today?"

"Yeah, I am dude, but I need to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot."

"I… ah… I had a dream last night." This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Yeah. And…" He urged me to go on.

"It was about last night. You know, when that stupid grade-grubber Casey hi.. Hit me."

"Oh, dude. That had to suck, I mean jabbed by a girl."

"Shut up man.' God, rub it in much? 'Anyway, I kinda dreamed… Well; she didn't punch me." There, that wasn't so bad now was it Derek? Am I talking to myself? Oh, shut up. I hit myself on the head.

"Well, what did she do then?"

"Uh… She… ShekissedmethenIwaskissingherbackandthenallofasuddenwewereinmyroomonmybed' I stopped to take a breath. 'Dude, I know. I'm a freak."

"Derek.? What did you just say? All I heard was 'dude, I know, I'm a freak'" I took another deep breath, "I said, she. Kissed. Me. Then. I .was. Kissing. Her. Back. And. Then. All. Of. A. Sudden. We. Were. In. My. Room. On. My. Bed." I said it nice and slowly as if I were talking to a two-year-old.

"Oh." Silence.

"dude. What am I gonna do?" I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated.

"I don't know dude. Just go out with Emily today and I'm sure you'll forget about the dream."

"Oh, thanks dude. I'll see you at hockey tonight."

"Yeah, ok. Bye." As soon as I ended the call and hung up the phone it started to ring again.

"I'll be there in a minute Emily." I said automatically; but, thankfully it wasn't her.

"Uh, actually it's Casey. Is Edwin round?" What the hell does she want to talk to Edwin for?  
"Yip, hang on a minute." I yelled out for Edwin and he asked who it was but I brushed the question off. I walked into my room and thought a bit more about my dream. Maybe I had that dream about her because; to tell the truth, I thought it was hot the way she stood up to me. I' mean, no chick ever has. Man, what am I saying, it's Casey the Grade-grubber. My girlfriend's best friend. She is so not hot. I need to take a shower.

A cold one.

XXXXX

**CASEY'S P.O.V**

"Edwin, my man. Casey MacDonald here. How are you after last night?" I have no idea what I'm going to say exactly about Lizzie, but it's to late now.

"Casey? Lizzie's sister? What do you want?" He sounded a little freaked out.

"Um, to talk to you about Lizzie." I held my breath and waited for him to say something.

"Ok, what did she say about me?" Now he sounded a little eager.

"Nothing, really. Do you like her?"

"What do you mean? She hates my guts. I was surprised she even danced with me. So why you are even asking me that question I don't know." Ok, maybe he was a little frustrated now.

"Ok, dude. Just ask her out. I will put her on the phone right now and you will ask her to go out with you tonight. Take her to the movies and there will be two tickets waiting for you at the ticket booth. The movie will be of your choice, but choose wisely and after that; you're on your own. Got it?"

"Uh, ok. But we won't tell her about this conversation will we?"

"Heck no. Alright I'm about to go get her. Ready?"

"I ah, Casey..." I ignored his pleas and called for Lizzie and told her someone was on the phone for her. I went back to my room and lay on bed not believing what I had just done. A couple of minutes later Lizzie ran into back into our room, told me to hurry up and get changed because I was taking her to the mall to go shopping.

XXXXX

After going into the third shop and Lizzie still not finding anything I said I needed to go toilet and left her to go into the next shop. I left her and quickly ran down the road to go and buy those tickets for Edwin tonight.

I found Lizzie sitting down in the food court eating an ice-cream. She also had to shopping bags at her feet. She showed a gorgeous deep blue strapless mini-dress, which she said she would wear with her light blue jeans. She also brought a cute pair of contrasting kitten heels. I was a PROUD mamma duck. Before I left she couldn't shop to save herself.

Just as I sat down to enjoy my ice-cream I saw Emily and Derek a couple of tables away sharing a milkshake and all of a sudden, I didn't feel that hungry anymore. So I gave my ice-cream to Lizzie. She has always been one for ice-cream! Emily noticed us and waved so I did the polite thing and waved back. I said I needed to go toilet again and made up an excuse about having a weak bladder. I came out of the cubicle and turned the tap on to wash my hands when I was tugged from behind to turn around. I didn't really get a clear view of who it was because their face was violently pushed against mine. I won't lie. It was really good. I mean, not that I've experienced many, but this guy must've known what he was doing. All on their own, my hands started to wind their way up and into his hair. But, sadly, no matter how good it was I actually needed to know who my random (pretty good) kisser was, so I reluctantly pulled away and opened my eyes.

"_Venturi!_" I almost screamed. Oh god. I wiped my mouth. I can't believe I just made out with this jerk!

"Hello, MacDonald." He said as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be in a girls bathroom.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He still looked normal, but I knew I was so red in the face; and somehow I don't think it was because I was mad.

"Language, please Casey. I just couldn't help myself. After our little . . . well, whatever you'd like to call it, I just had to find out what it would be like."

"Honestly. Don't pull that shit on me. Your GIRLFRIEND is out there' I pointed with extra oomph at the door for emphasis, 'and YOU are in here trying to.. To sexually harass ME."

And ASIDE from that, the girls BATHROOMS??? REAL classy choice of set, _Venturi_.

I took a couple of deep breaths and counted to ten to try and calm myself down.

This works very well for the characters in anger management films.

However, it wasn't working out quite so wonderfully for me.

I still had this overwhelming urge to crush his head into the soap dispenser.

. . . You've never seen THAT in a film, I bet.

And it doesn't count if it's a Jim Carey film. Because that's automatic disqualification.

"So?" he asked nonchalantly. Just casually leaning back on the sink. I fantasized about wrapping my hands around his wormy little neck and shaking him to oblivion. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing I was visualizing myself doing, but I wasn't quite ready to admit that, even to myself.

"So? So! Emily could have just walked in her any minute and all you have to say is so?" goosefraba wasn't even going to help me now. 'I should give you another shiner just for your troubles. By the way. I'm sorry about that, but this isn't the time or the PLACE to have a good old chinwag about me kicking your arse."

"Wait a minute,' Now he was looking anything but cool, 'you did not kick Derek's arse. I don't hit girls. So it's not like you had much to fight with." And once again he was looking all cool again. Did he just talk about himself in the third person? God.

"Ok, just get out.' I pushed him towards the door. "Go."

"Ok. I'm going. But you have to admit it was good." And with that he left the girls bathroom. I sighed loudly and splashed some water on my face, dried it up and sulked back to the table. I asked Lizzie if we could just leave and when she asked why, I looked at Em and Derek's table where they were sucking face. She nodded and we left.

XXXXX

When I got home I noticed that Mom wasn't home so I checked the messages on the phone. There was one from her saying she got called in to work, one from some lady about Mom's work that she must not have deleted yet. The one that got my attention though was from George. It said:

"_Hi, Nora. It's George here. Just calling to say that I got the reservation so I'll see you at seven ok? Bye."_

"Lizzie. Did you hear that? Mom is going out with George tonight. Oh man. That means I'm going to be home alone!" Great. Just great.

"Don't worry. Invite Emily over." Ah, no thanks.

"After what happened today. I would like to avoid her until tomorrow thanks."

"Understood. Catch up with Sam. I bet he has been dying to talk to you since you've been back!" I just love her optimistic attitude!

"Good idea I'll call him now." I went to the phone book and looked up Sam. He still has the same number.

"Hey Sam. It's Casey. What are you up to tonight?" I can't believe I'm actually asking Sam over.

"Um after hockey practise nothing. Why?"

"What time does Hockey finish?" Please be early. Please be early!

"Um, around six I think. Why?"

"Do you wanna come round?"

"Sure I'll be around by about half seven 'cause I've got to go home and have a shower and stuff, but after that I'm all yours." He chuckled kind of nervously.

"Ok, cool, don't worry about dinner, I'll order a pizza or something. I ah, can't wait to catch up with you." Could I sound anymore lame?!

"Yeah, it's been a while. I'll see you tonight around half seven."

"Ok, bye."

It's been so long since I've seen Sam. I wonder if it will be awkward?

I should have known. Me and a potentially embarrassing encounter scheduled on a COMPLETE whim.

WHAT ELSE could have happened?.


	4. Blood

**HELLO MY LOVELIES,**

**Righ first of all I have to say,I'm really orry for not updating in a while,I've been soooo busy with school and a whole lot of other things!!**

**Next,there are some people I want to give a few shout outs too,because I gave a chapter but no author note last time,whihc I feel pretty stink for,so here we go...**

**Confused,SoontobeSarahJonas,Princetongirl,RWIismyhero,yolanda:**** Thank you so much for reviewing!! This is my first LWD fanfic so I don't know how well it's going, but you guys are reviewing,so I've got to be doing something right? And I know my characters are O.O.C (which is still not Orange Orange County,despite how much me and my friend would like to believe it is),but that's how I wanted them lol**

**Esmeralda01:****Yes,you are the one that writes the longest reviews, and always mention Denny Crane in them,therefore,I would like to dedicate this chapter to you,because you helped me write all the ones I have pre-written and you review me sooo long,it makes me happy,WARM FUZZIES!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it,never will,I'm still confused on who actually does own LWD... Nickelodeon... Disney Channel... FAmily Channel... Whatever,I despise you because one of you owns LWD and not me,but also luv you because you made it come on T.V!!**

"_**I've tasted blood and I want more. (more more)" Rocky Horror Picture Show, Janet singing "Creature Of the Night"**_

**CHAPTER 4**

I've never been one to enjoy being wrong, but just this once, I happily take back my gloomy predictions of my meeting with Sam.

So far, so good. No awkward silences. Well . . . Until now. We have talked about my school at dad's, hockey and even a little bit about Chris Bennet. And now the silence ensues.

_Ding dong._

Saved by the bell. I jumped up as fast as I can saying that I will get it. I prepare a handful of bills to tip the guy (working as a pizza delivery guy. Life would suck.), I take the pizza and make to hand over the money before even looking up.

When I did, I received the fright of my life.

_Surprise, surprise . . . _it's Derek.

"So," he drawls in what I've come to recognise as his "Talking to Girls" voice. Who does he think he is? JAMES FREAKING BOND?? "Is this tip for the kiss or for delivering the pizza?" He smirked.

"Shut your mouth. Sam's here." I hissed back at him.

"Ok, ok. I'm going. Say hi to Sam for me. You know we're mates." He turned to walk away.

"Exactly." I muttered as I shut the door.

"Sorry about that." I said breezily as I took the pizza into Sam. "Derek says hi. I didn't know he delivered pizza's." I laughed.

"Yeah, he only does it on the Sunday night though. Because of his 'buzzing social life' and what not." Sam laughed too. It was so good to hear his deep chuckle again. I sighed.

"It's so good just to chill and not have to worry about going to Taxi's." I said without thinking.

"Taxi?" He frowned, and I mentally berated myself. STUPID girl Casey. Way to go all EMO-NOT-TASTIK on his ass.

I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her. And I don't even know why I would want to. But now I have.

"My dad's girlfriend." I explained. And to give you an idea of her character . . . The stupid broad changed her OWN NAME to Taxi. What's wrong with "Catherine"? Really. "Almost every weekend at some stage dad would all of a sudden say I have to go and stay at hers. He would never tell me why, but I knew." Stop talking Casey. Stop talking.

WHY do I have to love the sound of my voice so much??

"Oh, um. We can change the subject if you want."

"Actually, do you mind if get this out. I want to tell someone." I have no idea where this trust is coming from, but maybe it will help a little bit to get it all out. That's what I always used to tell Emily, maybe it's time to take some of my own advice.

"Have you not told Emily? I mean, I thought you would talk to her." I shook my head.

"That is a whole other story. But, dad was in a bit of trouble. He doesn't know that I know, but he got a loan from these underground guys. They often rang him and when they did, he made me go and stay at Taxi's in case they paid him a little visit. What I think dad also didn't know was that…' I could feel the tingle that you get just before you cry. I took a deep breath and carried on. '…She was a… Worker. A street worker." Oh god here I go. One single tear trickled down my cheek. I feel so bad for dumping this on Sam too. He just enveloped me in a slightly uncomfortable hug.

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to go there anymore. You're here now. Shhh." He comforted me as best as he could. Talk about awkward.

"I know, it's just hard because… One of her… her clients, tried to…when I was alone . . ."

"Casey, you don't have to say anymore. I'll listen if you want to talk, but if you don't want to talk about it just say."

"Sam, you're so good to me. Even after I treated you so badly you're still here.' I sniffed a little and laughed. 'I ah.. When he tried to… you know, I stabbed him with a… a kitchen knife." I moved out of Sam's arms and looked away from him. Now that I've said it out loud, I know it was real.

You can smother and edit and deny thoughts in your head, but a spoken word is irreversible.

"Have you told anyone? Casey, you need to tell someone about him. Before he tries to get you." I stood up wanting the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"I can't tell anyone Sam. It was hard enough for me to even tell you. I haven't told Emily, I haven't told Lizzie. That stupid blonde Taxi doesn't even know. I tried to tell her that Geoff was a nutcase; yes I even knew his name, he was a regular; but she wouldn't listen," I was over the crying stage, now I was just angry. Furious. "all she cared about was her money. Her precious money. She threatened me so I wouldn't tell anyone. So after a while, when dad sent me to Taxi's, I would go to Joaquin's instead." I sat back down on the couch.

"The guy you were with last night?" I nodded.

"He's a good guy. He never asked any questions, just let me stay when I needed to. He introduced me to the scene where I met Chris. Has he told you about how he knows me?"

"He wants his money back?" I nodded again.

"I won it fair and square. There is no way he's getting it back."

"You've changed Casey MacDonald.' He smiled. 'But maybe I like who you are becoming. You've grown up so much. It's amazing. I don't see the neurotic, young girl I knew last year. Instead I see a young woman, a beautiful one at that. One I want to get to know more about. If you'll let me. Casey, I want to help you work through this. Obviously it still upsets you and if you don't want to talk to me that's fine. But I want to help you. And if we have to do it your way then so be it. I just want you to know I'm here for you." I started to get teary-eyed again.

God there wasn't so much as a tear in sight when I watched Bambi's mum get shot. NEEDLESS ANIMAL SLAUGHTER, yeah, I'm cool with that, a guy says some nice stuff and I start practically bawling??

Yeah, I may have some qualities of a 'beautiful young woman' but all the qualities of the neurotic young girl are still ever present.

"Really? You mean it?" I sounded pathetically vulnerable even to my own ears, but again, the words were out there now.

And besides. I did desperately need confirmation.

Sam nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes. Your way it will be. Some things may have changed about you, but one thing that hasn't is your stubborn attitude." He chuckled uncomfortably. I hugged him so hard at that moment. I would never get anywhere near a conversation like this with Emily. I tightened the embrace even more until Sam said "Ah, Casey. I'd kinda like to breathe."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just . . . Sam? Thanks. I want to be there for you too. This means a lot to me. You sure we can be friends? I mean, even after what happened before I left?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Casey. Do you even have to ask that question?" He laughed and pulled me into another tight hug. When we finally let go there was a small moment of awkwardness, but I quickly got up and put in a DVD. I didn't expect Lizzie to back for at least another two hours and Mom won't be back for ages.

The next thing I knew was that Lizzie was back and she was shaking me. I must have fallen asleep! With Sam underneath me, also asleep. Whoops!

. . . Ah well. Good thing I always have a ready explanation on hand for situations such as this. "Well, you see, it all started with this elephant . . ."

"Lizzie?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up.

"Yes. Quick, wake up Sam. I need to tell you about going out with Edwin!" She said all jumpy and excitedly.

"Ok.' I turned and softly shook Sam. 'Hey sleepy head. Wake up."

"Yeah, yeah I'm up. Where am I? Casey? Did we? Oh god." he started to get up and frantically looked around at anywhere but me.

"No way mate. Don't get your hopes up.' Awkward silence turtle. 'But you should get going. Do you think your mom will be ok with you staying out late at my house?"

"Yeah. She's fine. She knows you have only just come back and expected that I wanted to catch up with you. But I had better get going now.' He agreed. 'Oh ah, hi Lizzie. Bye Case. Remember just call me anytime ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." I hugged him again and then he left.

"So… What happened between you and Edwin?" Lizzie sat down next to me on the couch.

"It was fun. He let me choose the movie and paid for it!' I had to hide my smile at that comment. "When he dropped me off just then, he kissed me goodnight."

"Oh really. Impressed." I looked at her and quirked one eyebrow.

"It was only on the cheek." But anyway. You and Sam looked pretty cosy." She mirrored the look I gave her.

"We were asleep. But before that nothing happened. Except for a hug. We just want to be friends again. He…." Well I wouldn't quite say understands me, even I don't understand me, but yeah. I just shrugged for my final answer.

No one could ever understand how much that meant to me.

"Well, you never know…" Lizzie grinned widely and I started to tickle her. We tickled each other 'til we had no breath left.

"Ok, so I didn't tell you what happened at the mall did I?" I questioned Lizzie. She shook her head and egged me on with her hands.

"Well, you know when I went to the toilet? I had a surprise visit from a male. Try guess who it was." I said almost matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't have a clue. Tell me!" She shook me melodramatically as if her life depended on this one little piece of information.

"Derek Venturi.' Lizzie gave me a bewildered look. "I know. I didn't think the scummy mall toilets were his thing. I wouldn't have thought he'd be one for the male bonding experience of public urinals. But obviously I was wrong."

Golly, wrong twice in one day? I don't think I can take much more.

"Well, that's odd. Have you told Emily?"

"Emily. Are you crazy?" I asked with a mock-sceptical look "I haven't even got to thinking about her. I'm still trying to work out why Derek would even want to stick his tongue down my throat! well other than my unearthly beauty--"

Lizzie Snorted.

"--Shut up. I am truly disgusted actually. I mean, why me? I am like, Emily's best friends and almost only if it wasn't for him."

"Gawd Casey. O.C.D much? You're obsessing way too much! So; what was it like?"

"Lizzie you can't be serious." I spat out exasperatedly. "I think I committed a heinous crime against my only actual girl friend at school and all you can ask me is what was it like?"

"Oh come on Case. Lighten up. You gonna answer my question?"

"No," I crossed my arms in a huff.

"You didn't do anything to Em, so quit beating yourself up. It was that slime ball's fault. You didn't sexually harass him in the toilets. So answer my question. If three quarters of the girls at our school are anything to go by, it should have been "mind-blowing" or "orgasmic-causing". I could help but laugh at that. I wonder who she was quoting there.

"Alright. It was good. But it wasn't like I felt anything. I mean, in a situation like that you just go with it. I haven't actually experienced many actual kisses like that. I kind of got to the hands in the hair part, because I didn't know who it was, then stopped so I could see who it was. And that's when I found _his_ face staring back at me. I actually shudder at the thought." I shuddered. Lizzie laughed.

"Alright, we need to go to bed. Mom will kill us if she finds we were up this late. We have school tomorrow."

And we raced each other up the stairs to our rooms.

XXXXX

"_Derek, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be at Emily's right now?' He moved down to my neck and softly kissed the spot where my pulse fluttered. 'she rang and said before you guys were spending the day together." He stopped momentarily for a minute to answer my question. 'No. Emily is long gone baby. I dropped her about ten minutes ago." I put my hands to his face and lifted it to mine so I could kiss him again. I ran my hands down his body and back up again under his shirt. Once again he was softly planting kisses on my neck. I kept my hands roaming under his shirt and I felt his groan reverberate through his chest. He started to pull my shirt up and I lifted my arms obligingly. He chucked it somewhere in the room and his other hand started to tango with the waistband of my shorts._

"_Derek?"_

"_Hmmm?" He mumbled._

"_I really…"_

I really need to go to the toilet. The clock says 3:01 am. I looked around to see that no one else, let alone Derek was in the room. Oh. My. God. I was dreaming about hooking up with Derek. I really have gone mad. Why did he have to harass me in the toilets? I swear I'm not going to get back to sleep now. I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. After relieving myself I washed my hands and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked up into the mirror above the sink and didn't see my own face. I saw Derek's. I paced back and forth a couple of times thinking about that dream and the thing that lead to me dreaming that dream. _It's not like I even like him. Sure he was a good kisser, but I didn't even feel anything._ I kept talking to myself in mutters trying to rationalise my dream _no fireworks or my eyes rolling back in a mind-blowing state of ecstasy, just the need for it to carry on because it was platonic, yet good. Everyone has a little bit of fun every now again right?_ The truth was; I'd tasted blood and I wanted more. And really, I didn't care who's it was. I went back to my room and jumped under the covers. I stared at my alarm clock and watched as it changed each minute. I finally decided to listen to my ipod after watching about fifteen minutes pass. It started to play "Peanut Butter Jelly Time". No matter how ridiculous the song was I still couldn't get the image of Derek on top of me out of my head. I have to tell Emily what he did at the mall at school tomorrow. Even if it kills the friendship we have left.

XXXXX

**DEREK'S P.O.V**

I can't get to sleep. All I keep thinking about is what I did to Casey at the mall. I mean, it's not even that I like her. She just seemed like a bit of a challenge. I think I'm going to talk to Mark tomorrow. I feel a bet coming on. And I also feel a win about to come my way. By the time I'm finished Casey will wish she had never met me or my wing man Mark. And with that, I slipped into a coma with a smirk spread on my face.

**SO PEOPLE,I CHALLENGE YOU TO TRY AND REVIEW LONGER THAN **_**ESMERALDAO1-LOVES-YOU**_

**Just see if you can... Check,hers are pretty long... Come on,I believe in you,you can do it!!**

**Taxi**

**xOxOxOx**


End file.
